Heart's Melody
by ace1queen
Summary: Sato Asuka had recently transferred to Hyoutei Academy on a music scholarship, hoping to fulfil her dreams and find what she had lost, long ago. Eh? But what are the tennis regulars doing in the picture? Shishido Ryou x OC. OC
1. Chapter 1: It begins

**A/N: Hello! I had this idea in my mind for some time, and I wanted to post this up, before I could forget. I will be continuing my other POT stories, so don't worry xD **

**My main OC for this story is, Sato Asuka. I will post a picture of her on my profile soon, as well as what she'll look like when she's 25 years old XD She plays violin, and isn't really the best at sports. She school she will be attending is Hyoutei Academy, where the rich (and arrogant) attend. **

**If you DON'T LIKE OCs, which I understand - then you don't have to read this. I haven't completely grasped the personalities of the Hyoutei tennis regulars. Please feel free to note my mistakes, and criticise. Flames are okay, just are long they're not to vile and accusing. == **

**Thank you. :D **

_******Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs**_

* * *

**Full Summary: Sato Asuka had recently transferred to Hyoutei Academy on a music scholarship, hoping to fulfil her dreams and find what she had lost, long ago. Eh? But what are the tennis regulars doing in the picture? Shishido Ryou x OC. OC **

* * *

**~Heart's Melody~  
|Chapter 1|  
-It begins…-**

* * *

Her right arm moved swiftly, drawing on the strings of her violin. She didn't hear anything, except for the beautiful music that her violin made. A soft smile settled on her lips, as she slightly raised her arm, ignoring the pain prickling her shoulder, as she made her way to the D string, and allowed her bow to slowly move down the string, giving her a deep satisfaction as her violin thrummed. The girl lifted her chin from her chin rest and lowered her arms, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her brown eyes darted to the door, to see if anyone was listening. She sighed, and her shoulders sagged.

"Not calling yet, eh?" She muttered as she glanced at her mobile phone, and placed her violin delicately in the case. Quickly, zipping it shut, she stalked out of the room, her chocolate brown eyes clearly expressing how she feels. "Okaa-san, "Otou-san," she whispered, and clasped her hands together, "Please come home soon…"

* * *

Sato Asuka sighed for the umpteenth time, her slender fingers tapping impatiently on the table. Her hand moved gracefully, as if she was simply playing the piano. Her brown hair was neatly tied in a ponytail, held by a satin, blue ribbon. Matching brown eyes stared into the distance, watching the trees' branches sway freely, and elegantly whilst white clouds drift away slowly. Her black violin case, was settled against the couch she was seated upon her.

"Sato Asuka. Please come in," a tall, elegant woman dressed in a charcoal grey suit said, as she gestured with her hand, "I apologise for the delay. The principal, is unable to see you, because he is attending an important meeting. However, Sakaki-sensei, one of Hyoutei's finest music teachers will see your performance. Good luck, Sato-san." Asuka nodded, too nervous to speak, her stomach was already filled with butterflies as she clutched the strap of her violin case tightly. She took a deep breath.

'You can do this, Asuka,' she told herself, 'You can get the scholarship, you can do this.' Taking another deep breath, she knocked on the door of _Music Room 1._

"Come in."

Asuka opened the door, her knees trembling as she walked in, and gently closed the porcelain white door by the polished golden doorknob. She gulped, as she saw a man with an unyielding expression, dressed neatly a brownish-burgundy suit. She saw a grand piano situated in the middle of the room, sofas and chairs neatly arranged, plenty of stands, and instruments' cases raging from smallest to largest. Asuka licked her lips nervously, as she approached him, whom she presumed to be Sakaki Tarou. Every now and then, her eyes would flicker to everything in the room, admiring them, and resisted the envy that clawed at her. Even the painted portraits of great composers such as Bach, Mozart, Beethoven – and many more seem to raise their noses smugly in the air, as if they truly believed that the exquisite room meets up to their high standards. Hyoutei Academy did really live up to its name. Though almost all the entire students in the school come from wealthy families.

"Hello, Asuka-san," Sakaki spoke, his firm expression not wavering, "I trust you that you had warmed up with your violin in that room."

"Yes, Sakaki-sensei," Asuka answered politely, "Thank you for allowing me the time to warm up."

Sakaki nodded, though he noted with disapproval the nervous look in Asuka's eyes. "The year had already begun, even though only two months had passed. Are you still willing to continue this?"

Asuka nodded, feeling her throat getting dry. "Yes," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Sakaki nodded, and handed her a piece of paper. Her eyes widened with shock, "Y-You want me to play all of these?" She stammered.

Sakaki nodded, "Yes. Hyoutei has extremely high expectations for scholarship students. Don't think applying for a music scholarship at Hyoutei is simple. If you want to leave, you may."

Asuka rapidly shook her head, she had waited two whole months for this. She didn't want her to burden her family for paying her school fees. Her parents work day and night, sometimes as even going far to other countries for money, even leaving her at home, trusting her to take care of herself. "No," she said, her voice getting strong, "I'll do it."

Sakaki nodded, "Excellent, what shall it be first, piano or violin? We'll start with scales on each of them."

Asuka pursed her lips determinedly, she wasn't going to be backing out now.

* * *

"Congratulations, Asuka-san," Sakaki praised.

"Eh?" Asuka looked up from nursing her sore, and tired fingers.

"You performed simply astounding, despite several minor mistakes. As expected of you, since you had won numerous major and minor music contests. You're accepted into Hyoutei Academy. Congratulations," Sakaki smiled slightly, and held out his hand for a hand shake.

Asuka gasped, slowly taking in the news. Then, she squealed in pure delight, happiness dancing over her face. She eagerly grabbed his hand and shook it, her eyes sparkling, "Thank you, Sakaki-sensei. I'll work hard! I promise!" She gabbled, her face glowing with pleasure.

Sakaki easily retrieved his hand from the delighted girl, with an awkward smile. "I'll be seeing you next week them. Good-bye."

"Thank you!" Asuka bowed, and stayed like that till he left the room. She ran her hand eagerly over the grand piano's lid. "Guess I'll be seeing you again, I really wish I had an amazing piano like this at home!" She giggled, and skipped happily to the door, her eyes feasted on the violin cases.

She pulled out a mobile phone and dialled in a number rapidly, shutting the door behind her. She held the phone to her ear, eagerly waiting as she strolled around to find the office.

_Beep…beep…Beep! _

"Hey, Mum! Guess what? I've been…hello? Hello?"

"_The number you called is currently unavailable. Please leave a – beep!" _ Asuka slammed her finger on the button, and snapped it shut, sadness reflecting her eyes. "Guess they're too busy to call me and to answer their phones," Asuka sighed sadly, and trudged towards the office, wherever that is.

* * *

"I want to go back to Seigaku," Asuka whispered to herself, as the her students immediately waltzed out of the room, as the bell rang, "At least people are nicer…" When she introduced herself, all her new classmates took one glance at her, and instantly paid attention to someone else. She had a feeling she was 10% disliked…mainly because of her status as a 'commoner/scholarship student.'

Only one person was in the room, except for her. She peered curiously at him, who happened to be seater right next to her. The boy was quietly snoring, his head buried in his arms, his hair messily astray.

"Ano…excuse me," Asuka said, as she poked him, "Class had ended…"

The boy continued to snore away. Asuka sweat-dropped, and sighed. She grabbed her violin case and left the class room, quietly as possibly. The orange haired boy stirred, and blink, squinting his eyes to see the brunette girl leave the classroom, clutching a violin case. He rubbed his eyes, still blurred with sleep, and yawned loudly whilst stretching his arms lazily.

* * *

**Sato Asuka's POV**

"This place is insane," I whispered, as I clutched my violin case nervously, "This…'cafeteria' is like a five stars restaurant, plus a buffet." I eyed, the mountain of jelly, which varies in all colours. I sighed. "I want to go back to Seigaku…even though I didn't have much friends there," I muttered. At least Seigaku is _normal_. I trudged sadly to wherever my feet led me. "I wonder how, Momo, Eiji, and Fuji are doing…" I sighed, as I thought of my friends. Even though Momo is a 2nd year, I find Momo to be so friendly and open, he _even _cried when I told him that I would be transferring to another school.

"_Asuka-senpai," Momoshiro wailed loudly as he flailed his arms, "Are you seriously going to transfer?" _

"_Gomen, Gomen, Momo-chan," I apologised, fighting back tears, and strangely laugher (because Momo looks funny), "It's just that…that school, it may be the key to guide me to my dreams. You know how I want to be a famous violinist. That school has several music rooms, and professional music teachers. I waited a long time for this, and you know how Seigaku is more into sports than music… So yea…" I hung my head, tears forming in my eyes._

"_It's your dream, ne? Senpai?" Momo asked. I looked up, to find a big grin facing me. "You really want to achieve right, senpai?" I nodded. "Well…" He gave a thumbs-up, "You can do it senpai! Go and show the world what you can do!"_

_I gasped, surprised, and slowly, I relaxed to a smile. "Arigatou, Momo-chan!" The tears trickled down my cheeks, "Arigatou! Ne, Momo, you're in the tennis club aren't you? I might drop by sometime, because the school is in the Tokyo area – it's close to Seigaku, I think! And Momo, show the world what **you** can do! Be a top tennis player!" I smiled brightly at my kouhai, who was already bawling his eyes out. _

I sighed, a gentle smile flitted onto my lips. Momo…he is such a great friend, encouraging me to do my best. Eiji and Fuji had been my classmates ever since we were first years. I met Eiji in the 3rd year, when he went on his knees, and begged me to copy my homework. After that, he kept on hugging me to death, and gave me a nickname, 'Su-chibi-chan.' Really…that idiot. Do I look really _that _short? But I can't help smiling, but it froze when I thought of Fuji… That git…he once tricked me to eating _wasabi _ice cream, saying that it was green tea ice-cream! T-THAT MORON! Humph. Well…I didn't really had much friends ever since I was little, because I had been obsessed with music, and only devoted my attention to it ever since. I was considered an 'anti-social' back in Seigaku.

"Hey! Watch it!" A gruff voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find a boy with long, brown hair tied into a ponytail, with matching eyes, who nearly bumped into me. I scowled back at him, stupid rude git.

"What?" He snapped, "Move already! Does it look like I have all day?" My scowl deepened, but faded quickly away, once I realised, I was in an unfamiliar place. I quickly stepped aside, to let him pass, to avoid any further 'arguments'. Actually, cross that out, any further _death wishes_, for him from me, of course. Anyway…I'm lost. I groaned mentally and resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall.

I glowered at the long hair boy. 'A boy that has long hair?' I scowled, 'Weirdo… GAH! His hair is nicer than mine!' I really wish, I didn't have to do this, but since Hyoutei is literally a _palace_, I'm already lost. "A-Ano!" I called out, rather hesitantly. The boy abruptly stopped in his tracks, and turned slightly, to face him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "D-Do you know where the music room is?"

He narrowed his eyes even further, "Che, a waste of my time. Stupid shortie." With that, he turned back to the front and walked away, slouching with arrogance and overwhelming pride.

"H-Hey!" I yelled, "I'm _not _short!" I huffed in annoyance, as that – that _girly _boy ignored me and stalked off. I'm only 158cm! Just because I'm _slightly _shorter than an average 15 years old girl, doesn't mean I deserve to be called 'Shortie!' Who the heck has long hair unless they're a girl! His hair is longer, and finer than mine too, I scowled, "Rich morons," I angrily kicked at the wall, only to be resulted in sore toes. I whimpered in pain, and cursed my bad luck. "I'll find the music room…soon…" I hope.

* * *

I stood in front of _Music Room 8_, only to hear laughter and music flowing from the piano. "Too many people," I deadpanned, looking displeased. Music Rooms from 1 to 8, had been _full_. ALL of them. And apparently, those 8 music rooms are the finest. There are a few soundproof music rooms downstairs, but they're small, only having an upright piano, and a couple of stands, huddled in the corner, with at least a few chairs. I sighed. I really wanted to go into one of those beautiful music rooms and play my violin. I groaned, and trudged downstairs.

Next thing I knew, I was in front of _Music Room 11_. My eye twitched. How many music rooms does Hyoutei have! Seigaku only had _one_, and that was always occupied by me, ever since I had been there. And the only music instrument there was a small grand piano.

I frowned, as I heard a soft, sweet sound flowing, from a piano inside. My brows creased, 'A beautiful, delicate sound,' I mused silently, 'Whoever is in there, has talent.' I smiled as I recognised the piece, "One Summer Day, by Hisaishi Joe. Just beautiful…" I slowly pushed the ajar down opened, and managed to peek my head in. I gasped silently, as I saw a young boy with silver hair, and soft brown eyes, his fingers dancing over the piano keys. I couldn't help but smile as the gentle melody swept over me. The boy, still not noticing me, ended the song, allowing the music to echo softly. He gently lifted his hand, and his eyes still lingered on the piano keys, as if he still wanted to play more.

I clapped my hands enthusiastically once the thrum had ended. "That was amazing!" I gasped, my eyes sparkling, a huge grin stretching on my face, "It…It was simply astounding!" His head abruptly spun towards me, his eyes widened with shock. "Eh…Gomenasai!" I bowed, colliding with the door in process, "Ow!" I whimpered, and rubbed the top of my head. I gave a sheepish grin at the boy, "Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, because…eh…before I knew it, I was standing in front of here, because I was hoping to find a place to practice, and then, I heard your _amazing _playing!" My eyes twinkled, "It's was really beautiful! I haven't heard something like that in a long time!"

The boy stood up, and rubbed the back of his head, and gave an embarrassed chuckle, "It wasn't a big deal, just practice." He bowed, "Thank you," he smiled, "I'm really pleased and flattered. Though, I'm not really that good…"

"Nonsense!" I said, "You're really talented, you know. I'm Sato Asuka. 3rd year."

"Thank you. Eh…! You're in 3rd year?" the boy gasped, looked surprised.

I huffed my cheeks in annoyance, "Am I really that short or something?" I scowled, "Ah well…"

"Gomen, senpai," the boy waved his hands in apology, "Sorry if I hurt your feelings! I'm Ootori Choutarou. 2nd year."

I gasped, "2nd year? No way! B-But you're so tall!" I buried my face in my hands, "I seriously need to drink more milk…"

"Don't worry, Sato-senpai!" Choutarou gave me a reassuring smile, "Height doesn't really matter. Besides, you still look very young. You can still do things a child likes, like going to the park…and…eh…" His voice trailed off, and a guilty look formed on him face.

I laughed, "Thanks, Ootori-kun. Call me Asuka!"

"Ok…Asuka-senpai," Choutarou mused, "Ne, Asuka-senpai. I never seen you around before? Did you just transfer?"

"Yup," I answered, "I came here on a music scholarship."

"Eh!" Choutarou's eyes looked really to pop out of their sockets, "R-Really? A-A Music Scholarship? But, scholarships are really hard to get for this school, especially in music, since we really have high standards."

I shrugged, gently placed my case on the floor, my hands settled on top of it. "I guess," I admitted, "I was really nervous, when I had to perform in front of Sasaki-sensei." I shivered, remembering the polite, yet unyielding look on his eye. He kind of reminds me of Tezuka Kunimitsu, a complete ice cube...

"Amazing, senpai!" Choutarou gasped, "You must be really good at music then!"

"Ehehe, thank you Ootori-kun," I blushed, obviously flattered, "Not really though…" My eyes fell on some piano music sheets on the top of the upright piano. "Canon…" I mused, "Interesting… Ne, Ootori-kun, want to do a duet?" I held up the sheet.

"Canon? But I don't have the violin sheet for this."

"Don't worry about it." My eyes swept over the notes, and hummed them. I scanned through the four pages. "Ok! Do you want to do this, Ootori-kun?" I held up the sheets of paper, beaming brightly at him, "It's okay if don't want to."

"No, no, no! It's an honour!" Choutarou immediately sat down on the seat. I blinked, and smiled, and placed the sheets on the piano rack. I opened the zipped of my violin case, and gently took out my violin. I attached the shoulder rest, and took my bow. I immediately drew my bow on the strings, nodding with approval with the sound. I took my place behind Choutarou, where I have a nice view of the sheets. "Ok, ready?" He nodded, and placed his fingers on the keys. "3…2…1…start."

* * *

I looked at my kouhai, whilst I drew on my violin strings. He had his eyes peacefully closed, whilst his fingers bounced on the piano keys, playing perfectly to the tune. I frowned, there was something about him…that I don't really like.

It struck me.

He's better at me in music, regardless if he played the violin or not.

He have 'this' that I lost, a long time ago. _The ability to play with the heart. _

When I was young, I enjoyed playing on the violin so much, that I didn't even feel the pain from my shoulder and arm, from holding the violin and bow too much. That time, I felt like I was the happiest person on earth, only my violin and I. But, when I won competitions, and passed my music tests, without battling much as an eyelid, expectations grew higher… Pressure caved onto me, causing me aim for nothing but perfection. My music never had the joyful, happy bounce, nor my heart pounding in happiness ever again. I only aimed for playing the song correctly, every note correctly played, aiming for the 'perfect music'. When I played with my heart, I couldn't care less about the mistakes I made. Now…I reprimanded myself for even the _tiniest _mistakes. And if a piece was too hard for me, I gave it up straightaway, unlike when I was younger – tackling every song, even if it was the hardest thing in the world, I never gave up back then. Now… I mentally sighed. I can't feel my heart pounding happily every time I touched the strings with my bow, nor the happy feeling within. I only aim for perfection. Perfection.

Sure, I might smile when I play my violin, but it isn't the same. I know I smile, because I'm satisfied.

I sighed as I drew the last note of Canon, the violin echoing the sound, even after I lifted my bow off the strings. "Senpai?" I looked up to Choutarou's eager, warm brown eyes staring into mine. "Yes?" "That was awesome, Asuka-senpai!" He praised, "Every note you play were perfect! Even when we got to the really fast bit, you played it like a professional! No, even _better _than a professional!"

I blushed, till I was a tomato, "E-Eh, arigatou, Ootori-kun," I smiled, "You're really kind. You know, you're better at music than I am."

Choutarou blinked a bit, surprised, and his cheeks slightly reddened. "Arigatou, Asuka-senpai. Um…Call me Choutarou, we're friends, right?"

I blinked. _Friends_? On my first day of Seigaku, everyone ignored me. The only _thing _that was my friend, was my violin, which I carried every single day. And the small grand piano, even though some of the keys were loose. Well, this sure is a surprise. "Of course! Thank you…Choutarou-kun."

He beamed, and glanced at his watch. "Oh no!" He gasped, "I'm late for tennis practice! Shishido-senpai will get mad!"

My eyes widened, "I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, "I made you play the duet, when you could have gone to practice instead." _'Shiseido_?' I thought, frowning slightly thinking of that beauty thing company, 'What kind of name is that?'

"No, no, no, senpai!" Choutarou gabbled, as he grabbed his music sheets and tucked them in his folder, which he threw into his bag, "It's my fault, I lost all track of time!" He threw his bag over his shoulder, and picked up his tennis bag, "Thank you, senpai! See you next time!"

"See you," I said, feeling a bit confused. Choutarou smiled and left, the door slamming shut after him.

"What a nice boy…" I murmured, and ran my hand over the piano keys. I sighed. _I wished I can play with all my heart again…_

* * *

"Choutarou!" A brunette with his long tail tied into a ponytail yelled, "You're late!"

"Gomen, Shishido-senpai," Choutarou panted out an apology, "I was busy practicing piano."

Shishido scoffed, "That lame thing again? You'll get better in tennis, if you're not playing on that thing."

"Shishido-senpai!" Choutarou gasped, "The piano isn't lame!"

His senpai rolled his eyes, "Yea, whatever."

"Oh? Choutarou is finally here, eh?"

"Usu."

"Atobe-buchou!" Choutarou gasped.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" Atobe declared with his famous hair flick.

"Usu."

"Ah, Gomenasai, Atobe-buchou! I was practicing the piano and I suddenly lost track of them," Choutarou bowed to Atobe, "I'm really sorry, Buchou!"

"Choutarou. 20 laps around the court."

"Yes!"

"And tell Ore-sama why you were late to practice. You usually don't lose track of time."

"I met the music scholarship student."

"Music scholarship student?" Shishido scoffed, "Heard of academics and sports scholarship, but _music_?"

"Yes, Shishido. Music scholarship," a blue haired boy stepped towards them, and pushed his glasses slightly up. "I had heard rumours of a student who recently came to Hyoutei with a music scholarship."

"Huh. Music Scholarship, eh? Ore-sama is impressed."

"What?" Shishido deadpanned, "You're impressed _over _a lousy _music _scholarship."

"Of course, Shishido senpai!" Choutarou gasped, "You'll have to play at least _two _music instruments! A-And have to play hard pieces composed by great musicians, like Mozart, Bach, Beethoven and –"

"Yea, whatever," Shishido interrupted, unfazed.

"Oshitari. We have music, the last period, correct?"

"Yes, Atobe," Oshitari nodded.

"Good. Perhaps, Ore-sama can meet this 'famous music scholarship' commoner."

"Atobe-buchou! She's really nice, she can play the violin perfectly! I think she rivals Oshitari, himself in violin!" Choutarou protested, "And she's really modest and –"

"Rivals Oshitari, you say? Ore-sama will be looking forward to meeting this commoner." Atobe flicked his hair again, "Get to practice!" He ordered. Everyone scrambled off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the characters weren't too OOC. And that Asuka isn't a Mary Sue... *facepalm* **

**And if you're thinking that what Asuka had lost, as mentioned in the summary, it's the ability to play with the heart. I think music sounds better when played with the heart XD **

**I played violin before, for like less than 1 year, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. It was a shame, when my Mum didn't want me to play violin anymore, so I can concentrate on my studies QAQ **

**I'm not very confident about writing music descriptions, and I'm pretty sure that Atobe can play the piano. If not...there's always singing. And Oshitari can definitely play the violin.**

**Choutarou is too kind, lol XD He just thinks that Asuka's violin skills are just as good as Oshitari. And I hope Shishido is just plain rude. But at least he gets more kinder/humble when he chops off his hair. **

**Ok, thank you for reading! :D :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2: What a peaceful day, NOT

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, I had been busy with school. I won't be able to update, because I need to study for my mid-years. But thank you for your patience and support.

_******Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs**_

I'm really sorry for any mistakes found in this story, I had just finished writing this, and re-read it like once or twice.

If you want to see my OC, Sato Asuka's picture, then please go to my profile. Thanks again. :D

* * *

**~Heart's Melody~  
****|Chapter 2|  
****-What a peaceful day…NOT-**

* * *

Sato Asuka frowned, as she twiddled around with the fine tuner on her violin. She drew her bow across the strings, adjusting to the tune. "No…no…" She muttered, "Not right, a bit higher…lower!" She smiled in satisfaction, "Perfect," she murmured. Immediately, she began drawing her bow across the strings quickly, warming up with scales.

Asuka nodded, and glanced the clock. "A few minutes left of the this last period," she muttered. She sighed. Once again, she was in _Music Room 11_. The music rooms upstairs, are occupied by those who took Music Advanced, but the majority of them were playing around, and she noticed that most of them are girls, who were giggling about some guys called _Atobe-sama _and _Oshitari-sama_, who ever the heck they are.

Asuka brushed the stray strands of her hair from her eyes, as she flipped the pages of her music folder, her eyes glancing past the music notes, her eyes brightened as she saw _Secret Garden – Violin. _"Ok!" She picked up her bow, her eyes boring holes at the sheets, facing directly opposite her. She lifted her violin, and tilted her chin on the chin rest, and began to play.

* * *

"Atobe-sama, you're so beautiful!"

"I love you, Atobe-sama!"

"Oshitari-sama, you're are the reason for my life!"

"Kyaa!~ Oshitari-sama, please marry me!"

"Atobe-sama…you are so amazing!"

"Oshitari-sama –"

"Atobe-sa –la"

"Oshitari –"

"Ato –"

_**Snap! **_

Atobe Keigo, the _King _of the famous, elite Hyoutei Academy stood proudly, his arm in the arm. It was obviously him that snapped his fingers, which instantly made all the chatter and fan-girls silent. He opened his eyes, lowered his arm, and flicked his hair. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" He declared. The widened eyes of the fan-girls, instantly melted into love hearts, as they gazed at Atobe with a mixture of admiration and love.

Oshitari's lips slightly tweaked into a slight smile, as he closed his sappy, romance novel. 'Quite the diva, Atobe,' he thought, as he stood up.

"Ore-sama requests that you ladies, who had graced us with your company this period, may leave this room," the diva commanded, smirking at all the attention he is gaining.

"The bell's going to ring," Oshitari spoke up, smiling pleasantly at his classmates (aka fan-girls), before they could speak, "Atobe and I need to get to the tennis courts soon."

"Kyaa! Good luck, Oshitari-sama, Atobe-sama!"

"We'll cheer you on, again!"

"Thank you," the blue-haired tensai of the Hyoutei tennis regulars, smiled. Atobe nodded in response, and waltzed out of the room, not even glancing back.

"My," Oshitari, began, as the door shut behind them, "We didn't even get to meet the famous, scholarship student."

Atobe snorted, "The peasant will show herself soon. Ore-sama has no time to look for any poor commoners."

Oshitari quirked an eyebrow. 'Typical Atobe,' he thought, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Still, any student that made it into Hyoutei with a scholarship is impressive. Sports, academics, and music…" he mused, as his pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Ore-sama says her efforts are impressive, but Ore-sama thinks that the scholarship student is too timid, like a _mere _rabbit, if she doesn't show her scholarship face to the Music Advanced class."

Oshitari nodded in response, not caring the slightest of what came out of Atobe's mouth, and he slightly frowned, as he heart a familiar instrument playing. "Atobe," he said, "Do you hear…a violin?"

"Violin?" Atobe repeated, and turned around to face where Oshitari is staring at. Oshitari walked to the door of _Music Room 11_.

"It's coming from here," the blue hair tensai said, pointing at the door. Atobe walked up to it, and raised an eyebrow, "Secret Garden, Violin solo. Ore-sama thinks it's sounds better with a piano accompaniment."

Oshitari smiled with approval, "Whoever the player is, he or she is good."

"Ore-sama had heard better," Atobe sniffed, "Perhaps, this player is the scholarship student?"

Oshitari gave a smile, "Well, we'll find out." And, he slowly reached the doorknob and pushed the door gently. The door opened silently, and gave them a good view of the entire room. Inside, a girl with her back facing them, was drawing her bow on her violin. The girl was dressed neatly in the uniform, though her skirt, was touching her knee, instead of having it mid-thigh like other girls in Hyoutei. Her plain, brown hair was tied into a half bun, half ponytail with a ribbon, messy strands sticking out. She was roughly 160cm – slightly below average for a 3rd year. Atobe didn't look impressed, with this girl, if she was the music scholarship, he expected her to be tall, and graceful, hair done neatly despite being a 'commoner' in his terms.

Oshitari frowned, as he heard the music. It was perfect, the notes rising and falling as it was written, her posture was perfect – her back straight, the position of her feet. But, there was something missing, something that's lacking, and the player knows. He shrugged, not caring the slightest now.

"Ore-sama demands your attention, peasant."

Oshitari quirked an eyebrow. Atobe is demanding the student's attention so soon? The girl seemed like she didn't hear him. She continued to play, her arm moving slowly, as she dragged the bow on the strings.

Atobe's eye twitched. Who is this girl, that ignores, the magnificent King of Hyoutei, Atobe Keigo? He cleared his throat loudly, and said in a loud, firm voice, "Ore-sama demands you to stop playing on your cheap, flimsy violin and –" The girl still ignored him with a loud vibrato, and continued to play, too absorbed in her own world.

Atobe frowned, as Oshitari smirked in amusement. The _King _of Hyoutei being ignored? _The _Atobe Keigo being _ignored _by some girl? 'This is getting interesting,' he thought.

Atobe sniffed in annoyance, and glanced at his watch. "Let's go, Oshitari," He said conceitedly, "Ore-sama does not need to waste time on a _deaf _commoner."

Oshitari pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as he followed Atobe out of the door, "We haven't even learnt her name, nor if she is the scholarship student," he said.

Atobe sniffed, as he slammed the door loudly on purpose, "Any student who comes to Hyoutei obviously _must _know _the _Atobe Keigo. Ore-sama does not want to waste any more precious time with that rude, disrespectful girl."

Oshitari sighed, 'We haven't even seen her face, the only we know that she's an amazing violin player. I wonder if this is the girl that Choutarou was talking about… maybe not.'

Back inside the _Music Room 11_, Asuka opened her eyes as she gently drew the last note of _Secret Garden_. She jerked in surprise, as the bell rang, her eyes widening with surprise. Her lips tweaked into a soft smile, "Never thought that the bell was so close to this room." She chuckled softly, and packed away her violin, and music sheet. She didn't even realise that 2 people had entered the room, and left.

* * *

"30 LAPS AROUND THE COURT, GAKUTO!" The captain of the Hyoutei Tennis club yelled angrily, at a certain redhead.

Gakuto spluttered, "Oi, Atobe! I didn't even do anything!" he protested.

"10 EXTRA LAPS!"

"Gee, is it Atobe's time of the month again?" a brunette sighed, balancing his tennis racket with only his index finger.

"SHISHIDO! 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!" Shishido spluttered, and glared his captain, "Oi! Atobe!"

"Shishido, Gakuto, just do the laps before Atobe assigns you more," Oshitari sighed, whilst Choutarou looked at his senpais with concern.

"Oshitari-senpai, does Atobe-buchou have a headache or something?" Choutarou asked, his forehead creased with concern.

Oshitari shook his head, "No, someone ignored him, when he demanded her attention."

"Ehh! Sugoi!" An oranged-head gasped, "Someone _ignored _Atobe! Sugoi! A girl too!"

"Gekokujou," a boy with layered, light orange-brown hair muttered.

"50 LAPS! EVERYONE!"

Everyone sighed, and began mumbling complaints, but nevertheless they began to ran their laps. "Atobe-buchou should unleash his anger on his," Choutarou whispered.

"Whoever ignored Atobe, is an amazing person, but she is also a stupid one," Shishido growled, as he turned around a corner, "I curse her for making me run 50 laps. Baka…"

"Still, a _girl _ignoring Atobe!" Jirou gasped in delight, "It's amazing!"

"Usu."

"Kabaji! You're agreeing?"

"Usu."

"20 LAPS EXTRA! For gossiping useless rubbish!"

'…_Gekokujou Atobe./Usu?/Atobe-buchou should really calm down!/Atobe's time of the month, huh? How stupid./Sheesh, Atobe's going to be an old man at any rate./…Zz…Sugoi…desu… Atobe is angry…Zz…/*sighs*' _

* * *

**(Sato Asuka's POV)**

I look up from the music sheet that I was studying, and heard the rhythmic thumps of a tennis ball being smashed onto the ground, loud voices, and pitched screams. I look to find the tennis courts in sight. I frowned and shook my head, slightly annoyed at the volume of the sound. I spun on my heel, and walked in another direction.

Loud sounds make me unable to concentrate. Especially fan-girls screaming. Ugh, I can feel a headache coming up.

"And I still need to fix this," I moaned, clutching the sheet with several bars of notes drawn messily.

* * *

I smiled, triumph, as I hummed the notes softly. "Good, good," I beamed, and reached to my left for the music sheet, that I had used as a reference. "Huh?" I mumbled, as I felt nothing but grass. "Oh...sugar," I cursed, as I stood up rapidly, darting my eyes to my left and right, and finally up to see a music sheet tangled among the leaves. "How did it get there?" I groaned. Quickly, I packed my papers into my folder, which I shoved in my school bag, and tossed it near my violin case.

I stood my tippy toes, my fingers reaching for the music sheet. I growled in annoyance, as my fingers grasped nothing but air. I jumped, up, and down, only to do nothing, with touch the branch with the tips of my fingers. I huffed my cheeks, aggravated. _Why _do I have to be so short! I always dreamt of being tall, and elegant, with long, jet black hair, and cerulean blue eyes. But, no, I'm short, clumsy, with average brown hair and brown eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at the music sheet. "I paid good money for that!" I grumbled. I sighed, well that leaves me one of choice. Climb the tree. Thank goodness, school had ended, and no one is in sight.

I glared determinedly at the paper, "I'm going to get you, no matter what," I hissed.

* * *

"Ok…" I whimpered, "I'm really beginning to regret this..." Here I am, clinging the tree trunk, to scared to even shift a _little _closer to the branch to get my music sheet. I glanced down, and gulped. I was 2 metres in the air, heck, I didn't even know how I got up here. I screamed softly, as a wind blew, slightly shaking the branch I was perched on. I hugged the trunk tighter. I screwed my eyes shut, images of my tombstone flashing by.

_R.I.P _

_Sato Asuka_

_19XX-20XX_

_She lies here, because a tree killed her. _

I groaned. I don't even want to move, one false move, and that would lead to some injuries…

"Zzz…"

"Who the heck is snoring?" I muttered, and peered down, to see an orange-head sleeping peacefully. My eyes widened, isn't he the "Sleeping Beauty" in my class. I notice that he was always sleeping 24/7 in class, and I happen to sit next to him, much to some girls' chagrin.

"A-Ano…" I called out. 'What was his name again?' "Excuse me! Hey! Uh…Sleeping Beauty?" I was rewarded with a loud snore. "HEEEY!" I yelled, still clinging to the trunk, as if my life depended on it…well, maybe it is.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing brown eyes. "Eh?" He blinked blearily, and stared up at me with confused eyes.

I grinned. He's awake! "Ano…Can you help me get down? Or at least, help me get my paper?" I pointed, at the music sheet, caught between leaves and sticks.

"Eh…Sugoi, a monkey…" He yawned and fell back asleep.

My eye twitched. "Don't call me a monkey, and fall back asleep!" I yelled angrily. I received no response. I groaned. How am I suppose to get down now?

"Usu."

I looked up to see a _giant _picking up the orange-head (aka Sleeping Beauty), and slung him over his shoulder, without battling much as an eyelid. I gasped. 'How strong is he!' I thought, as I stared at him, flabbergasted. He had slightly dark skin, with short, black, spiky hair. The orange-head jerked awake, and yawned. He scrubbed his eyes, and muttered "Kabaji?"

"Usu."

He raised his head, and gasped when he saw me. "Ah! You're that new student at me!" He pointed, "Sugoi!~ You can climb trees!" I gave a nervous smile, and clutched tighter onto the trunk. "Ne, Kabaji. Help her get down!"

"Usu." Kabaji walked over, and lifted me up, and placed me over his other shoulder. I gasped, and squirmed, "It's not necessary! Put me down!" I squealed, shaking my head wildly, "I just climbed that tree so I can get my music sheet!"

"Usu." Kabaji walked a few paces, and grabbed the music sheet. "E-Eh…Arigatou…" I muttered shyly, as I took the paper. I frowned as I smoothed the creases.

"Ne, ne, What's your name?"

I looked to my right to see a pair of dancing, brown eyes. He was also slung in a similar position, but he looked fairly comfortable, as if he was use to it. "Ah… I'm Sato Asuka. Nice to meet you," I said politely, fighting back a scream as Kabaji abruptly bent down to pick something up.

"Nice to meet you too, the name's Akutagawa Jirou!" Jirou smiled cheerfully, and gave a peace ( V ) sign with his fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Akutagawa-san," I smiled, and frowned, "Ano… Why is Kabaji-san carrying us?"

"Ah! I told him to!" Jirou replied.

"W-What? But you just said to help me get down," I protested.

"Ah…Zzz…zzz…"

"Hey! Don't fall back asleep again!"

* * *

**(No one's POV) **

Asuka ducked her head down shyly, as the trio entered the tennis courts. Immediately everyone paused on what they're doing, and pointed as them, whispering to the person next to them. Asuka cringed, as Kabaji halted, and lowered her down. "Ah…thank you," She muttered, and took her stuff from him. Jirou, on the other hand was thrown in the air a few times, jolting him awake. Asuka cringed in sympathy, as he was placed on the ground, looking a bit dizzy, but awake nevertheless.

Her grip tightened on her precious, violin case, as a small group of people approached us, some guy with grey hair, and a mole below his right eye. Asuka couldn't help but eye it with distaste.

"Kabaji, you found Jirou, I see," he drawled in a haughty tone dripped with egoism, and overwhelming pride. Asuka couldn't help but cringe at his voice, 'So…narcissistic,' she thought. His eyes slowly narrowed to her. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, at this 'commoner.'

The brunette girl wasn't much of a sight. Sticks, and leaves were stuck in her messy, brown hair. Her bare, arms, and legs, and even her face, had some scratches on it. Only one word that described her in Hyoutei's standards, _Peasant_.

The girl angrily pulled the sticks and leaves out of her, her tangled, brown hair getting even more messier. She scowled with annoyance, but her tight grip on her violin case never loosened, and she didn't seem to care the slightest for her school bag, which was carelessly dropped onto the ground, sitting on a crumpled music sheet.

"Ara, Kabaji. Why did carry this _peasant girl _here?" The captain asked haughtily, and flipped his hair, "Ore-sama demands to know why."

"Usu."

The girl narrowed her eyes, she was liking this 'Ore-sama' less and less. Who on earth refers to themselves in third person? "Oh! Atobe! I wanted her to be brought here!" Jirou chirped happily.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Ore-sama does not think that this filthy commoner should touch the tennis courts."

"Excuse me, you weird-faced mole guy," Asuka interrupted rudely, her eyes narrowed.

Immediately, everything became silent, once the words left Asuka's mouth. A blue hair guy behind Atobe smirked in amusement. "Atobe," he mused, "Isn't that the girl that was in the Music Room?"

Atobe studied the girl in front of him, who was scowling with annoyance, and clutching the strap of a violin case so hard, that her knuckles were whitened. He could hear the tennis regulars murmuring with surprise, on how the girl treated Atobe so ill-manneredly.

"Asuka-senpai!" A second year, with silver hair, and brown eyes exclaimed in surprise.

"Choutarou, you know this girl?" Atobe questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I met her before," Choutarou answered, beaming, "Don't you know that she's the music scholarship student?"

"What?" Oshitari questioned, looking confused and pushed his glasses up.

"Doesn't look very impressive," Gakuto remarked, and jumped into the air, doing a somersault.

"Sugoi! Asuka-chan is the scholarship student!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Ah…So you're the music scholarship student," Atobe drawled, and flicked his hair, "Ore-sama is impressed with your efforts, but Ore-sama is not impressed with your…appearance."

Asuka's look of annoyance turned into confusion. "Oreo-sama?" She questioned, looking confused. "Why are referring yourself in third person, Cookie-san?"

"C-Cookie-san!" Atobe's eyes widened in shock, that he would be given such a ridiculous nickname, he could hear the snickers the regulars were emitting, "O-Ore-sama refuses to have such an absurd nickname!"

Asuka looked over his shoulder, as she caught a familiar face, ignoring Atobe as she did. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar amused face. Strangely, that boy had _long _hair, that was tied into a ponytail, and was cockily smirking, his racket loose in his grip.

"You!" She pointed at him.

He looked at her, without much interest, and mild distaste, "Me?" He repeated slowly, and frowned in recognition. "Ah, you're that girl."

"Eh? Shishido-senpai, you know Asuka-senpai?" Choutarou asked, looking back and forth between the two brunettes.

Asuka scowled, "Ah, Shiseido is his name? Well, this Shiseido guy is plain, downright rude. Can't believe that such a nice guy like Choutarou-kun knows someone like him."

"Oi, commoner! Ore-sama–"

"Shut up, Cookie-san."

Atobe stood flabbergasted, his eye twitching in annoyance and shock that a mere girl was giving a ludicrous nickname, and brushing him off. He cleared his throat, ignoring the sniggers that were emitted.

"My name's not Shiseido, idiot," Shishido scoffed, "How stupid are you?"

"Excuse me?" Asuka snapped, "At least I'm not a weird, long haired idiot like you!"

Shishido narrowed his eyes, at the short girl that was determinedly glaring at him. "Stupid shorty," he growled, "Che, stop wasting my time."

Asuka glowered at him, "Fine!" she shrilled, and turned around, her arms folded across her chest, muttering incoherent things. Shishido rolled his eyes, and muttered "How lame" But he also folded his arms, and jerked his head, in the opposite direction.

"Eh…Asuka-senpai? Shishido-senpai?" Choutarou mumbled, feeling greatly confused.

"Leave it, Choutarou," Oshitari place his hand on the second year shoulder, "This might lead to a great love one day."

"Yea right, according to your sappy, romance novels," Gakuto muttered with revulsion.

"Between the bad-mannered, commoner girl and the rude Shishido?" Atobe scoffed, "I highly doubt so."

"Sugoi! They're fighting!"

"Ah…Jirou…you just realised?"

"Sugoi! Sugoi! …Zzzz…"

"Hey, don't fall back asleep!"

"…Usu?"

"Che, how lame."

"Ah…"

"Gekokujou…"

"Ore-sama demands your attention! Stop bickering useless rubbish!"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, or anything ==

And hopefully, Asuka isn't a Mary Sue, so far. She's acting quite rude in this chapter - well that's because, she says whatever comes to her mind first, and she can be quite blunt... She sometimes mishears things (Ore-sama - OREO-sama, Shishido - Shiseido etc.), because...uh... she doesn't really pay attention sometimes (her minds drifts away). *coughs*

Anyway, I won't be updating for at least a few weeks, because I MUST study for my mid-years *gags* Seriously, one day, I would be using my school work and stuff for a bonfire. ==

.

**easily1994addicted**: Yes, I don't understand why Shishido isn't really that popular - I think he's quite admirable xD And I only know like 3 Shishido/OC stories... == Well, since she's friends with Fuji, I think you'll be seeing her suffer... Poor Asuka... Haha, wasabi sushi, lol XD Thank you!~

**Aisian lover:** Thank you!~~ :D

**MikeandIke Lover:** :D Thank you!~~ :D


	3. Chapter 3: Connections

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! Even though, I'm in the middle of my awesome holidays, I might not update much, because I NEED TO DO MY HOLIDAY'S HOMEWORK Q_Q I haven't even started it... And I'm going back to school in a week. *sobs* I had been sleeping in too much. == I woke up when it was NEARLY noon. Last holidays, I woke up at 1a.m. Q_Q (I knew, I shouldn't had been on the internet up late)

_******Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs**_

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Thanks you so much to those who favourited, alerted and reviewed this story :D :D

Now...enjoy~ :D

* * *

**~Heart's Melody~  
|Chapter 3|  
-Connections-**

* * *

Asuka glared fiercely in space, muttering something incoherent. Her thin arms were tightly folded across her chest. Her tangled hair, the dirt smeared on cheek, her dishevelled uniform, scratches on her arms and legs, twigs and leaves stuck in her ruffled hair, and angry eyes gave an impression that she went straight through storm, and came back rather…raging. Well, she was stuck in a tree some time before… Nevertheless, her appearance caused many to scoff and sneer at her obvious background from a 'poor', ordinary family.

Another fierce scowl came across her face, as her ears rang again, from a specific diva. "Ore-sama demands that you _filthy _peasant leave the tennis courts! You are causing too much of a commotion!"

Asuka narrowed her eyes, her blood boiling crazily. All other tennis members were still, and their eyes were fixed on the group of the tennis regulars and herself. There was an occasional whisper and mutter coming from them. All the fan-girls were glaring at her, an obvious message within all their eyes. Asuka mentally gulped. She didn't like fan-girls… They could go to…certain _extremes. _

Asuka's sharp, angry gaze went back to the regulars. Her eyes blazed furiously at Atobe Keigo, who posed high and mighty, his gaze seem to say 'Filthy Peasant. How dare you ignore/insult the great Ore-sama'. Her scowl deepened. "Fine! Anything to get away from you lot!" She shrilled, throwing up her hands. Grabbing her violin case, and bag, she left the tennis courts, ignoring the glares from the fan-girls, and confused looks from the tennis members.

After she disappeared from sight, and everything resumed to normal, as it could be. Choutarou cleared his throat softly, "Atobe-buchou, I think we made her angry…"

Atobe dismissed this with a careless wave of his hand. "That commoner doesn't concern me." He gave a sniff.

Oshitari quirked an eyebrow. He said, "I think you're still annoyed at the fact that she ignored you, Atobe." He chuckled, amused.

Atobe scowled and flicked his hair. "You lot, get back to your training!" He ordered, his gaze jerked at the non-members.

"Hai!"

Shishido grunted, obviously displeased. "Stupid shorty," he growled softly under his breath.

Oshitari walked pass him, and his lips tweaked into a smirk as he heard him. "You might fall in love," the blue-haired tensai proclaimed.

"Yea, yea. When Shishido Ryou falls in love, pigs will fly," Gakuto scoffed, placing his tennis racket over his shoulder. "Hate had turned into love. The pair whom once hated each other to the core, were now lost in each other eye, gazing tenderly at each other. To the world, they were obviously in love," the Hyoutei red-haired acrobatic tennis player mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, oh! That's from Oshitari's sappy romance novels, ne!" Jirou bounced over, an ecstatic grin stretching on his face.

"My, Gakuto," Oshitari smirked, as he shifted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "Seems like you have been reading some 'sappy romance novels'."

Gakuto spluttered, "As if, Oshitari!"

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered.

"Usu."

* * *

"I'm home." The brunette girl said softly, as she entered her house, removed her shoes and placed her slippers on. She looked up eagerly, as if she was expecting her mother or father to waltz in and reply, 'Welcome home,' with a cheerful façade. Her eyes lowered in sadness, when she heard nothing. Clutching her school bag, and violin case, she walked to her room and placed them there.

Grabbing, a pair of jeans, shirt and a jacket, which she quickly changed into, discarding her Hyoutei uniform aside, not even sparing it a glance. "I miss Seigaku…" She whispered softly. She heaved a sigh, and grabbed her violin case, and left her house.

Glancing to the left and right, she hurried down the street.

* * *

Momoshiro sighed heavily as he trudged down the street to his favourite fast food restaurant. That rascal, Echizen Ryoma dashed out of the courts once practice over, muttering something about Karupin, and 'That perverted, old monk.' And Kikumaru-senpai dashed off about buying some new toothpaste, dragging poor Oishi-senpai with him. And the other senpais… why would he even ask them to pay for his 'meal.' Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai would probably discreetly add some wasabi or the latest Inui Juice in his drink, as 'revenge' or just simply for pleasure. Ugh, he could remember the spicy hotness plaguing his tongue, and the dreaded Inui Juice kill his taste buds. And Kaidoh… ugh, he didn't even want to think about his eternal rival, otherwise his appetite will be ruined!

He pushed his bike, heaving another sigh. "Momo-chan!" He patted his pocket for his wallet. "Momo-chan!" He raised his head, looking right and left at whom called his name. "Gaah! Momo-chan! In front of you!"

He blinked, and looked in front of him. "Senpai!" He gasped, his jaw dropping, "Nee-chan! What are you doing here!"

Asuka grinned brightly up at him, her mood had been improved a lot once she saw Momoshiro trudging to his favourite fast food place. "Talking a walk," she shifted her violin case on her shoulder again, "Ne, why are you so depressed, Momo-chan?" She cocked her slightly in curiosity.

Momoshiro sighed. "The brat, Echizen rushed home before I could tell him that the hamburgers are at a special price if you buy over 5 burgers. And Eiji-senpai went off to buy his toothpaste, dragging Oishi-senpai with him. And why would I ask my other senpais to pay for me!" He shivered.

Asuka laughed. "Tezuka-san will tell you to run laps! Kawamura-san will say something about no sushi in his burning mode if he holds his racket. And... Fuji-san and Inui-san will probably put wasabi or Inui Juice in your drink when you're not looking…" She shivered, and her face paled slightly.

Momoshiro winced. "I pity you, Nee-chan…because you always fall for it…"

Asuka's cheeks reddened. "It's not my fault!" She whined, "And don't mention it! I can feel my tongue burning because of the wasabi sushi that Fuji had gave me, and the all the Inui Juices, that Inui gave me…" She shuddered at the memory.

"You always fall for it, Nee-chan!" Momoshiro laughed, "Don't you ever 'learn from your mistakes"?" He snorted.

Asuka pouted and huffed, she looked away, muttering "Stupid Fuji, and his wasabi. Stupid Inui and his terrifying Inui Juice..."

"Ne, Nee-chan, let's go eat!" Momoshiro pointed at the fast food restaurant that they were standing in front of.

"Okay, but I'm not paying! Pay for your own!"

"Yea, yea."

* * *

Asuka smiled sadly as she took a tiny bite from her hamburger that she was clutching. Momoshiro, next to her, of course, wolfed down his mountain of hamburgers hungrily. He paused, and took a rather loud slurp from his extra large size bottle of coke. The brunette girl sighed. Momoshiro paused, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You okay, Nee-chan?" He asked.

Asuka sighed again and soft said, "I want to go back to Seigaku…"

Momoshiro frowned, and placed his hamburger down on his tray. "I don't know what school you went to, Nee-chan, but it obviously must be an elite school."

"It is…" Asuka said quietly.

Momoshiro shrugged. "I'm guessing that it has all those stuck-up pricks."

Asuka faintly smiled and nodded.

"Well, that school is the key to your dreams, isn't it, Nee-chan?"

Stiffly, the girl nodded again.

"Well," Momoshiro grinned, "I'll support you all the way, after all, it's your dream, and you had helped me a lot!"

Asuka cracked a tiny smile. "Yea, like preparing an extra lunch," She joked.

Momoshiro shook his head, "Nope, that's not it. Even though those bentos were delicious…" He quickly wiped away his drool, "You always encouraged me in tennis, telling me to 'man it up' and aiming it to the top. Sheesh, not even Tezuka-buchou screams out 'Go, Momo-chan! You can do it! Kick the lights out of him!'"

Asuka laughed, "Well… Tezuka is an ice cube. I don't think he will start laughing and cheering like a little girl."

Momoshiro chuckled loudly, "That's buchou for you. Seriously, he never smiles… and he never laughs. And what do they say? Laughing makes you live longer. Anyway, Nee-chan, I want you to pursue your dreams too. I… I have your back," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And if anyone hurts you, I'll beat them up for you! I bet Fuji-senpai will do the same!"

Asuka smiled happily, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "T-thank you, M-Momo-chan," she choked out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Nee-chan! Don't cry! Gaah! I feel bad now!" Momoshiro panicked, flailing his arms.

Asuka laughed at his antics, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're so funny, Momo-chan," she giggled.

"Why are you smiling when you're crying, you're so weird, Nee-chan…"

* * *

_**Asuka's POV**_

I gulped as I stood in front of the Hyoutei Academy's gates, and I clutched the strap of my violin tighter. 'I don't want to go, I want to go back to Seigaku!' I chanted repetitively in my head. One day at Hyoutei had been enough for me. One look at the so-called-great 'Atobe Keigo'-_sama_ gave me a headache. I shuddered inwardly. Choutarou is kind, and Kabaji seems tolerable enough, despite his 'Usu.' And that Shiseido guy is a _jerk_. Just because he can play tennis, and have long hair (that's longer and finer than mine) doesn't mean that he's almighty and superior!

"Make way! Make way for the great Atobe-sama!"

I froze, and quickly scurried away, just before fan-girls scrambled over, hearts in their eyes, and gifts of chocolates and flowers in their arms.

* * *

I closed the door of _Music Room 11_. I smiled at the familiar room, and ran my fingers over the lid of the upright piano. This room, though small compared to the music rooms upstairs is comfortable, and gave a welcoming feeling. It also reminded me of the music room back in Seigaku. I sighed comfortably, and placed my bags down.

Immediately, I opened my violin case, and attached the shoulder rest to my violin. I turned the endscrew, which tightened the bow's strings. I gently placed my violin on my shoulder, and tucked my chin on the chin rest. I closed my eyes, and drew my bow over the strings. Satisfied, I began playing.

* * *

_**(No one's POV)**_

Shishido opened his eyes, as he heard music. He frowned, and sat up.

"It's that squeaky instrument… violin…" He murmured to himself, and closed his eyes, and relaxed against the tree.

He smiled, brushing his brown strands away from his eyes, "It's nice…"

* * *

Asuka ended with a vibrato, allowing the notes to thrum. She opened her eyes, and muttered, "It's…not…what _I _want…" Slowly, she sank to her knees, and stared mournfully at her violin in her hands.

"It's…not perfect."

* * *

Shishido opened his eyes, once the violin's music ended.

"It ended…" He said softly, and sighed. "It was such a nice piece too."

A smile flitted over his lips. "Heh, Choutarou was right for once."

* * *

Asuka quickly slid down in her seat, gently placing her violin case and bag on the floor. She glanced at the sleeping boy next to her. 'Class is going to start and he's still sleeping?' she thought in confusion.

A boy came swaggering, and his foot accidently touched her violin case. "Oops," He snorted, and didn't even spare a glance at her, and not even an apology. Asuka inwardly scowled, and swallowed back some colourful words as the teacher came in. She quickly placed her violin case back where it was.

She lowered her eyes. She knew her place at Hyoutei Academy. Her family status is poor, her parents works night and day for money, and hardly came home. Her neighbours, and on some occasions, her nearby relatives would cook some food for her. She sighed, a sad light reflecting her eyes.

Jirou stirred slightly as he heard the teacher's voice ringing a 'Good morning'. He opened his eyes to find his seatmate, her head lowered slightly, and her eyes reflecting sadness. He blinked in confusion and cocked his head, his messy orange curls bouncing.

* * *

Asuka placed her chin on her palm, staring out of the window, as the bell rang for break. 'I wonder what Momo-chan and the others are doing now,' she thought. The students quickly scampered out, not even bothering to tuck their chair in. They jostled each other, laughing loudly, their voices echoing in the hallway, and soon enough met by other's classes.

Soon enough, the class was almost empty. Asuka glanced at the boy sprawled out on his desk. "Jirou-san," she spoke softly, as she gently shook his shoulder, "Ne… it's break time."

She smiled sadly, as she thought of Eiji who sometimes fell asleep in class, which thankfully the teacher didn't notice.

_Flashback_

_Asuka suppressed a smile behind her hand, as she saw the redhead acrobatic player slumped on his desk, his head resting in his folder arms, and his textbook standing covering his head, so the teacher won't catch him sleeping. _

_The bell rand, signalling the end of the first period, and the start of break. "Everyone," the teacher spoke, tapping the board with his finger, "Homework, do exercises one and two on pages 124, to will be due next lesson." The class nodded, some people groaning quietly. The teacher left the classroom, and soon enough, the class followed him out of the door. _

_Asuka stood up, as the classroom was empty, except for a few people. "Eiji-san," She said, shaking his shoulder, standing in front of him. He groaned softly. Asuka suppressed a giggle. "Eiji-san, wake-up!" She sighed, as Eiji didn't budge. "Eiji…Eiji… Wake up, please." Her eye twitched, as Eiji didn't even wake up, but snuggled his head more comfortably in his arms, murmuring something related to tennis. "Eiji… EIJI KIKUMARU!" She yelled._

"_A-Ah – ah, WAH!" Eiji screamed, as he stood up rapidly, blinking the sand away from his eyes, "Ah! GOMENASAI, TEZUKA-BUCHOU! I-I didn't mean to hit that ball to your head! GOOOMENASAII!" He jerked into a perfect right angle bow repetitively, screaming out apologies. Asuka sweat-dropped. _

"_Saa… you're awake now?" A smiling brunette, with his eyes closed approach the pair. _

"_Ah…ah…ah!" Eiji turned his head sleepily to the brunette's voice, his half-lidded eyes snapped wide open when he caught the brunette smiling at him, "AH! FUJIKO! You scared me! Eh? Su-chan? What are doing here? It's still class time!" _

"_It's break time," Asuka sighed, "Class had just ended. You… fell asleep." _

"_Eh?" Eiji scratched his head, "Oh! Whew, thank goodness that wasn't true!" _

"_Eh?" _

"_Well… I was serving in tennis, and my hand slip, nyah! And the ball hit Tezuka on the head… Mou, it was so scary! His glasses glinted, and there was lightning behind him, a-and he told me to run 100 laps!" Eiji explained, shuddering slightly._

"_Saa…that was an interesting dream," Fuji commented, his smile never leaving his face. Eiji shivered._

_Asuka sighed. 'Typical of Eiji and Fuji…"_

"_Mou, Fujiko! Can't you be nicer! It was so scary, nyah!" _

_End Flashback_

Asuka blinked in surprise as Jirou stirred slightly. "Eh?" He raised his head sluggishly, and stared at Asuka with a confused face. "Ah! You're that monkey girl who was in a tree! Ah! You're also that girl who ignored and talked back to Atobe! Sugoi!" His eyes were clear now, as he jabbed his finger at Asuka's face.

"Eh…"

"Haha," Jirou laughed, "You're really interesting!"

"Eh… thank you?"

"Ahaha… Zzz…"

"…Why did you fall back asleep again…?"

* * *

_**~Special~  
|First Encounter|  
~Eiji Kikumaru~**_

_**Asuka's POV**_

I place my bag on my chair, as I hoisted my violin case over my shoulder. As usual, I came early to class today, and as expected no one is here yet. I tucked a loose brown strand over my ear. 3 years I'd been in Seishun Academy, and I'm not well known despite being awarded several times in music. I smiled ruefully. This school is more into sports than academics, art and music, and those who are in a sports club are pretty well known, especially those in the boys tennis club. Such as Tezuka Kunimitsu, the buchou of the boys tennis club, and a National level tennis player, Fuji Syuusuke, a tensai – not only in tennis but as well as other various activities, and even that 1st year tennis regular, Echizen Ryoma, who is becoming quite increasingly popular with the female population of Seishun Academy…

I sighed. Suddenly, the door burst opened, and a redhead boy came bursting in, his eyes round and wide. He quickly looked around the classroom, his eyes landed on me and his eyes brimmed with hope. He breathed a little sigh of relief, and dashed right in front of me. My eyes widened.

"Ne, ne, you're Sato Asuka-chan, right?" Eiji asked quickly.

Dumbly I nodded. I didn't even know that that famous acrobatic tennis player of Seigaku knew my name. And why he even added 'chan' to my name. We're not close friends or anything. In fact, this is the first time, we met face to face.

"Did you finish your maths homework?" I nodded again.

"Whew…" Eiji breathed a sigh of relief, a smile, etching of his face, "…can I please, pretty please, copy it? Sensei is going to kill me, nyah! Please, please, please with a cherry on top, with chocolate sprinkles and vanilla donuts on the side, with strawberry ice-cream, and uh…eh… whatever you like!" He clasped his hands right in front of face, and went down his knees, his forehead pressed to the floor. "PLEASEEEEEEE!" He screamed melodramatically.

I cracked a tiny smile. "Okay."

"YEEEEEEEES!" He screamed in delight, bouncing off his feet, pumping his hands in the air, his eyes sparkling. He stopped jumping around, and halted in front of me, wrapping his arms around me, and squeezing all the air out of me. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're so kind, nyah!" My feet were lifted of the ground as he whirled me around.

My eyes rolled all around, and my face went blue, from the lack of air. "K-Ki-ku-ma…ru-s-san… can't breathe…"

Eiji stopped and placed me back on the ground. I immediately leaned over my table, and took several deep breaths. Eiji gave a sheepish smile, "Hehe… Gomen, gomen!"

I smiled softly, and rummaged through my bag quickly, before handing a sheet of paper.

"Waah, thank you, nyah!"

"Your welcome," I replied quietly. I shifted my foot, "Ano… I need to go practice…um, violin," I jerked my chin at my violin case.

Eiji gasped, his eyes looked ready to pop from their sockets. "NYAAAH!" He wailed, "I have tennis practice in 5 minutes! Gaah! I have to hurry and copy this before Tezuka-buchou assigns me more laps! Nooo! I put this back in your bag, Asuka-chan! Thank you, nyah!"

He immediately sat down, and pulled out all his own homework sheet, and pencil and began scribbling down the answers, glancing at my sheet quickly here now and then.

I smiled, amused at my classmate, and quietly left the classroom. A bigger smile stretched onto my face, as I stepped quietly down the hallway. "I surprised he called me 'Asuka-chan' even though it was the first time we met…" I whispered, and chuckled softly, a delighted look in y eyes.

* * *

"SU-CHIBI-CHAN!"

I blinked, and glanced right and left, wondering who had such a ludicrous nickname.

"Su-chibi-chan! Mou, stop ignoring me!" Someone tackled me on the back. I gasped, as my knees buckled from the unexpected weight.

"Kikumaru-san!" I gasped, "Please get off me!" The students in the hallway giggled and pointed at us, whispering something to their friends, an amused light dancing in their eyes.

"Hai, hai!" Eiji laughed, and jumped off my back, much to the relief of my aching back and knees,

"Ne, who were you calling me 'Su-chibi-chan'?" I asked, turning to face him.

A wide grin spread over his face. "Obviously, you, nyah!"

I blinked. "What?"

"Su, for A_**su**_ka, and chibi, because you're short!"

I glared at him. "Mou, don't mock me, because I'm short, Kikumaru-san!"

"Hehe! Gomen, gomen! Call me, Eiji…Su-chibi-chan!"

…Oh, woe me.

* * *

**A/N: **End~

If you're wondering what the special side story, "First Encounter" is, it's just a mini, special story in when she FIRST met some people. I was wondering if I should do Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Echizen Ryoma or anyone else in the next chapter. Tell me who you will want next XD

These short stories aren't necessarily in middle school, because Asuka could had met them beforehand XD

Anyway, Momoshiro calls Asuka "senpai" when they're at school, or sometimes out of habit. He calls her "nee-chan" (Big sister), because they're really close.

You know, I really wish there was no homework and no assignments... If there was no homework, then I would update more... QAQ

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this :)

.

**easily1994addicted: **Thank you!~ :D Haha, Fuji might appear in future chapters, but he will appear in flashbacks or something :) Thank you :D (Haha, I stuffed some of them, and did well in some XD )

**Annae03:** Thank you very much for your kind review! :D

**Charmainelst:** Thank you! :D But their relationship still has a long way to go == Right now, it's intense dislike for each other xD Haha, isn't the so-called great OREO-sama always egoistic? XD

**Niji95:** Thank you!~ :D Ore/o-sama is not a cookie! XDDD

**Yuki Mizuho:** Thank you!~ Yep, Asuka sure did XD

**Lya The Crying Girl:** It's a shame Q_Q Shishido is such an interesting character... Aha, I will! Thank you so much!~ XD


	4. Chapter 4: A Link Between the Two

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this story for a long time! So SORRY! Anyway, a bit late saying this - but I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a happy New Year! :)

_******Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OC/s.**_

Thank you so much with all the support! Thank you for those who reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! ^^

So here's Chapter 4 of Heart's Melody! Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

**~Heart's Melody~  
|Chapter 4|  
-A Link Between the Two-**

* * *

Sato Asuka eyed the music sheet as she drew her bow against the strings. Her forehead creased as she reached the third last bar. 'This is the part where I always stuff up,' She thought. Quickly she struck the D string and moved her bow to the A string, and pressed the strings to emit a vibrato and –

"Argh!"

Asuka glared at the sheet. "Darn it…" She whispered angrily, "Stuffed it again…" She ran her finger over the notes, and stabbed at the sharp ferociously.

The brunette girl heaved a sigh, and dropped herself onto the chair. "I give up on this," She groaned.

Blinking back tears, she stared at the violin in her hands. Her lips twitched into a smile. This was the same violin that she had ever since she entered middle school. It was a present from her parents. It was also the same year when she focused on _perfection _entirely.

"I…I wish I can…have fun at it again," Asuka sighed. Ever since she entered middle school, various music competitions opened up to her. And she _had _to win them. _All _of them. This wasn't like primary school where she can have fun playing. This was competition. There would only be _one _winner. The one who played the best. The one where all the notes are played accordingly. Perfection. _Perfection._ It was a battle of who can play the best. That's where all the pressure caved it. The other contestants weren't kind people with hearts of gold – they wanted to win too.

Asuka closed her eyes. She wanted to let go of all these stress and pressure. She just wanted…to have fun again.

"_Asuka-chan. This is a violin." _

_An eight years old girl gaped at the beautiful instrument lying in its case. "Wow…" she breathed, "You mean it? I can stop playing the piano and play this…this violin? Really!?" _

"_Not stop playing the piano – but of course you can play the violin." _

"_Awesome!"_

Asuka opened her eyes. Her shoulders slumped. "There's no point," she muttered, "Those days won't come back anymore."

* * *

Asuka glanced out the window from her maths worksheet. The sky was a clear blue, free of any clouds.

She sighed. She wished she was outside, free of any worries – or better yet, back at Seigaku – where she's free from Hyoutei – free of that dreaded, narcissist, _Oreo – _Cookie-san, and rich…rich idiots. She hated it. The best thing that probably happened for her in Hyoutei was meeting Choutarou. A kind boy, with a passion for the piano – even greater that hers with the violin. But it didn't really help much that Asuka was jealous of the boy – for his passion and skills.

Asuka resumed her attention back to her maths worksheet. Her forehead creased, as she stared hard at the problem. 'How…' She thought in despair, glancing at the textbook, '…Do you even work this out?'

* * *

Asuka trudged back to _Music Room 11_, clutching a range of maths worksheet. Her mind was filled with maths, maths and more maths. To calculate _x_, you must…

She quickly shook her head, driving the though away, last lesson of maths had ended, thankfully. One of the benefits of a music scholarship student is that you can use any of the music rooms anytime, without asking the teachers. Asuka pushed the door opened, and as usual there was no one inside.

She smiled slightly in satisfaction as she closed the door behind her, and place her violin case down. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, and her lips tweaked slowly into a smile.

"This room really reminds me of Seigaku…" She whispered. The room wasn't as fancy as _Music Room 1_, for example but it had a welcoming, homey charm. And Asuka liked it. Simple is nice and sweet.

She bent down, and unzipped her violin case. She pulled out the elegant string instrument and stared at it, running a finger down the smooth, polished wooden surface. I pulled out the bow, and tucked my chin in above the chin rest.

Time to warm up.

I played a few scales, my bow gliding across the strings smoothly, and my fingers pressed down on the string. I ignored the brown bangs that fell across my eye, and I continued to play, my bow rapidly moving to the G string.

* * *

Shishido dropped onto the cool grass, wiping sweat away from his forehead. As usual, he won against his opponents. He raised his water bottle to his lips and paused. He frowned, and turned his head.

"Is that sound…the violin?" He murmured, and craned his neck to stare at the music block.

His eyes widened in amazement. "It's…good…" He admitted, smiling slightly.

* * *

Asuka ended with a sharp vibrato. She heaved a sign, and stared at the music sheet. "It's been awhile since I last played this," she mumbled, "Maybe I should play the ones I haven't played for awhile as practice…"

She flicked through her music folder. "No…no…no…Canon? Too easy…" Asuka turned the page over, and her eyes gleamed, "Vivaldi's Four Seasons Violin Solo… Autumn in F Major." The brunette girl's lips twitched into a slight smile, "Took me forever to find this," She murmured, her eyes hungrily reading the notes, "Once I heard _Autumn Violin Concerto _performed by Sarah Chang, I had to play this."

Asuka lifted her violin to her shoulder again, and placed her chin on the chin rest. Her eyes were fixed determinedly on the notes, as she drew her bow across the strings.

* * *

Shishido ignored the sounds of running feet, tennis games being played, the noisy chatter from the courts – and focused entirely on the music he could hear.

The notes were rising and falling, and the violin made quick, strong sounds. Shishido was in awe. He didn't know much about music – and less of all, the violin. But he could tell, that this was amazing music. The notes rose perfectly, and it gradually shifted onto a slow, melodious sound, and it came to an abrupt stop. Shishido frowned. He could tell, that the music hasn't ended yet – so why did it stop? He wanted to hear more.

"Shishido-senpai!" Choutarou waved to the brunette boy. "Shishido-senpai! We have to practice on doubles! One of the courts are free now!"

Shishido glanced at his kouhai. "Coming, Choutarou! You go ahead!" He called, and resumed his attention back on the music block. His lips curved into a smile.

But he had a game to play. So he left.

* * *

Asuka glared at the music sheet, as she stabbed at the bar ferociously. "I played similar bits in the beginning! I _can't _believe I stuffed this up!" She heaved a sigh, and run a hand through her messy brown hair, "And I was so close to the ending too." She glance at her watch. "Shoot!" She gasped, "I promised Oishi and Eiji I would meet with them in…ten minutes!"

The brunette girl slapped her hand to her forehead, and hurriedly placed her violin in it's case, and shoved her music folder and loose sheets into her school bag.

She fumbled with her items as she stepped out of the room, and spared a glance back at the room, and closed the down behind her. Asuka placed her violin case's strap over shoulder and ran as fast as her short legs could take her.

She dashed pass the tennis courts, and cringed. She quickly averted her gaze away and immediately ran into someone.

"Oomph!" She flailed her arms around to regain her balance, as she felt her feet slide off the ground. The person grabbed her arm, and thanks to that, Asuka regain her balance.

Asuka brushed her brown bangs from her eyes, and looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that" She apologised and was met with a boy with blue hair pass his shoulders, and slightly wide blue-violet eyes which sat behind round glasses.

"Ah. You're…one of the tennis regulars…" Asuka said dumbly, as he let of her arm, as she recalled from the time when she was carried ever so elegantly by Kabaji into the tennis courts, and meeting the…mole-guy who kept on calling her a commoner, Cookie-san.

"Oshitari Yuushi at your service," He smiled at her.

"Ah…Er…" Asuka fumbled with her words, her eye twitching strangely before jerking into a right angle bow, "Sorry for bumping to you, Oshitari-san," She apologised again, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright," Oshitari smiled again. Asuka straightened up.

"Oshitari! Ore-sama demands you to hurry up! Your practice match is about to start!" An all too familiar voice demanded.

The blued-hair tensai sighed, and turned around. "Yes, Atobe."

"Arn? Is that the music scholarship commoner girl?" Atobe walked to the pair, and raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl, as if he was demanding an answer why she is with the blued-hair tensai of the Hyoutei boys tennis team.

Asuka blinked at the narcissistic captain. "It's Cookie-san," She stated, her eyes slightly wide. She then glanced at her watch. 'I'm going to be late!' She wailed mentally, and dashed off leaving the two behind.

Oshitari smirked and pushed his glasses to the brim of his nose. "I wonder if she ran away in fear due to your Cookie face, Atobe."

"Oshitari!" Atobe glared at the tensai, "That's ridiculous! And Ore-sama demands you to stop with the 'cookie'! Ore-sama has _nothing _to do with cookies! Ore-sama is an amazing, talented, brilliant man – "

Oshitari rolled his eyes. There goes Atobe's self praise speech again. The tensai assumed the speech was made to give Atobe a self boost after being scarred of being called "Cookie-san" by Sato Asuka.

* * *

"Eiji! Oishi!" Asuka panted as she ran to the Golden Pair, "I'm so sorry that I'm late!"

"Asuka!" Oishi whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Where have _you _been!? I was so worried! I thought you had been _drugged, kidnapped, __**died**__!" _His eyes were wide, with little tears seeping out at the corners, "You were gone – _GONE! _I thought that bad things happened to you! Like you could've been _hit _by a _car! _O-Or you could've _slipped _and hit your _head _and – and – "

Eiji slapped his hand over Oishi's mouth, laughing, "Don't worry about Oishi, Su-chibi-chan! Oishi just entered 'Mother Hen Mode' again, nya!"

Asuka giggled, her eyes warming. It's been awhile since she last saw them – and she did miss them – especially their 'craziness'. "So why did you message me about the outing today?" She asked, seeing that Oishi had calmed down.

"Since you made it into a prestigious school with the music scholarship, we decided to treat you to this new café," Oishi smiled. "Speaking of which, what's your school's name, Asuka?"

"It's – "

"This shop is famous for making delicious desserts, nya!" Eiji interrupted, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He eagerly bounded into the café.

Asuka smiled warmly. "Well, let's go!" She chirped brightly, forgetting about the earlier question. A light blush adorned her cheeks as she grinned, her eyes shining with happiness. She was touched by her friends' genuine kindness.

* * *

"Ooh!" Eiji gasped, his cerulean eyes wide as he stared at the cake display. "They look so _good_!"

"Ii data…"

Shivers rained down upon Asuka's shoulders, as she slowly turned her head. As she expected, she met the eerie face of Inui Sadaharu with his glasses evilly glinting as he scribbled down in his notebook.

"I-Inui…" Asuka stammered weakly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She couldn't help it. One person she is extremely scared of was Inui Sadaharu. After all, who oh earth at their first meeting who whip out a notebook, and starts declaring the person's facts to everyone present. Not to mention, those evil, _vile _things you call drinks… Asuka shuddered inwardly as she recalled the memories of Inui innocently handing her a cup of what she assumed to be juice. She remembered the taste of _it _plaguing her tastebuds... She couldn't help it if she was gullible.

"Ah, Asuka. It's been awhile," Inui nodded, smiling.

"Yea…" Asuka nodded.

"Inui!" Oishi exclaimed, looking surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Inui's glasses glinted, as he turned a few pages over. "Yesterday, I seen Eiji typing a message into his cell phone, looking quite excited. After doing some, ah…_research_…I assumed that Eiji and Oishi were organising some kind of celebration in congratulating Asuka on her scholarship to some…prestigious school which has strong connections to music competitions, companies..."

Eiji laughed, "That's call stalking, Inui!" Then he resumed his attention back to the cakes, "Mmm! The strawberry shortcake looks nice! Chocolate Madness seems yummy! Ooh! Mango Mousse!"

"89% that Eiji will choose the Strawberry Delight," Inui murmured. "And it's not stalking. It's data."

"Nya!? How did you know that I was having a mental fight in my head between the Strawberry Delight and Choc Trio!?"

"73% that Oishi will pick the Green Tea cake with the red bean topping."

"Inui! How did you know that!?"

"And Asuka… 100% that you will choose the Cookie Bliss."

"H-H-How did you know!? It's even 100%!"

"Ii Data."

* * *

"That was bliss…" Asuka sighed in content as she placed her fork down onto her empty plate.

Eiji grinned cheekily. "That's why it's called Cookie Bliss!" He took a bite from his second cake.

Oishi smiled at the brunette girl. "We're glad that you liked it."

Asuka grinned in reply. Her eyes fell upon a glass filled with orange liquid. "Oh, orange juice?" She took it and grinned, "Thank you!" She took a sip.

Eiji's eyes bulged. "Asuka!" He cried out, "That – "

Oishi clutched the sides of his head with his hands, his face an ashen white, "T-That's not orange juice!" He screeched, "Inui put it there!"

Inui's glasses glinted. "100% that she will mistaken it for orange juice and drink it. This will be good data, no one volunteered to drink it so I had resort…to this. Ii data…"

The glass of Inui Juice fell from Asuka's fingers, and spilt onto the table. Asuka's face flashed from several colours – Orange, green, purple, red then to white. Her head fell onto the table, and she remained motionless.

"INUIIIIIIIII!" Eiji screamed, "You _killed _her, nya!"

"Call the police!" Oishi yelled, running around the outdoor table, panicked, "No! Call the fire department! Argh! What am I saying!? CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

Inui's glasses glinted once again, as he scribbled madly in his notebook. "This is good data."

* * *

_**~Special~  
**__**|First Encounter**_**|  
~**_**Tezuka Kunimitsu~**_

_**Sato Asuka's POV**_

It was the first day of Middle School. I sat on my seat, my heart thumping like a drum. I twitched my foot, and tightened my grip on my knees to prevent them from shaking.

This is what I really hate about first days. I get extremely nervous, and I stutter every time a word comes out of my mouth. I glanced at the floor, when my violin case lied. There sight of the black case gave me a small feeling of reassurance.

"I'm your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year," the teacher continued. I snapped my attention back towards her. The teacher smiled, her eyes twinkling, "You don't need to so tense, you guys seem so nervous," she teased, "I left my list in the staffroom – talk to your seatmates so you'll get to know one another better."

As the door shut behind her, I fumbled nervous with my blouse. I glanced around, and everyone is giving shaking smiles to their seatmates, introducing themselves. I glanced at the person sitting next to me. He had dark brown hair which parted on his left, with matching eyes which sat behind a pair of glasses.

"Um…" I spoke quietly, as I faced him. "N-Nice to meet you. M-My name is S-Sato Asuka," I stammered nervously, averting my eyes away from his.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu," He replied back, "Nice to meet you."

I smiled awkwardly, and my eyes travelled to the tennis racket bag lying on the floor, beside his chair. "Do you play tennis?"

He nodded, and his eyes travelled to the violin case on the floor. "You play the violin."

I nodded, smiling. "Let's be good classmates for this year!"

* * *

_Second year of Middle School_

I glanced at the nearby bookshelves in the library. 'Where are all the good books these days?' I thought, as I turned right into the non-fiction section. I raised my eyes to see a person standing a few feet in front of me, scanning the shelf.

"Ah." My eyes widened, as the person in front of me turned to face me. My grip on the books that I had recently took from the shelves slackened. "T-Tezuka-san?"

He blinked. "Sato-san," He greeted.

I blinked. I haven't expected him to remember my name. The last time we talked was back in our first year – when we had cleaning duties together at the end of the year – which was a really long time ago. My eyes fell upon the tennis magazine in his hand.

My lips curved into a smile. "Congratulations on becoming the vice-captain of Seigaku, and your victory against Hyoutei Academy's captain in the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament."

"Thank you," He replied, "And congratulations on coming first place in the Tokyo Junior Music Competition."

My mouth fell open. Of all people, I never expected Tezuka Kunimitsu to remember my name – and least of all, that I won first place the recent Tokyo Junior Music Competition.

I giggled, and placed a hand over my mouth, as my shoulder shook slightly. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

I waved my hand, and stopped giggling, but a wide smile was stretched onto my mouth. "Sorry – I haven't told the teachers about that yet, and I'm surprised that you even knew about it." He nodded.

I looked at the section he was scanning through. I raised an eyebrow. Auto-biographies? I pointed at a red covered book. "That's a good book. It's very inspirational. The author…"

As I explained to him about the book, I couldn't help but feel warm and grateful. I couldn't stop smiling as I spoke to Tezuka. I was happy that he remembered my name – after all, he was the first person I met in middle school.

* * *

**A/N: **End~

As I explained in the previous chapter, the _First Encounter _are short stories of Asuka's first meeting of Prince of Tennis's characters. In this one, it's Tezuka :) I didn't make him talk too much, because...isn't that his character? ^^;; Anyway, I hope the characters weren't OOC or anything...

Next, for _First Encounter - _I will do Echizen Ryoma - thanks to _**Momoko Suzuki **_for suggesting it! Thank you! :D

Anyway, I want to explain this chapter's name -_ **A Link Between the Two.**_Near the beginning of the story, when Asuka was playing the violin, and Shishido happened to hear her play. Then there were short 'snippets' of Asuka and Shishido. This is like a "Link" between the two, and...if you want to, I guess you can call it the start of Shishido and Asuka's relationship (could be friendship lol /slap).

Also, the Seigaki regulars doesn't know what school Asuka goes to. They know that it's a prestigious school. Asuka didn't tell them because she was too focused on practising the violin and piano. And the regulars didn't want to give her any stress, so they didn't mention it much.

Vivaldi's Four Seasons - Autumn. I found it on Youtube, performed by _Sarah Chang. _It's really amazing, Sarah Chang plays it so well!

Thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Sorry if there are any mistakes in this.

.

**Lya The Crying Girl:** Thank you so much for that! :D :D Haha, tennis hurts instead of tennis courts XDDD Thanks again! ;D

**Yuki Mizuho:** Really? Lololol, good on you! Show the arrogant rich people whose the smartest of them all! Thank you!~ :D

**Guest:** Yosh, here's Asuka's _First Encounter _with Tezuka XDD Hmm...I'm not sure - but Seigaku, Hyoutei and Asuka will definitely meet at the Kanto Tournament. I'm really sorry, but I don't plan for a cross-over with another manga/anime... Thank you so much for your support though! :)

**Lady Syndra:** Thank you so much! :) Er, the Seigaku or Hyoutei Regulars? xD If she does get it back, then her music will be so powerfully awesome that it'll cause everyone's eardrums to burst XDD Just kidding xD Thank you!~~ :D :D

**Guest [2]:** Thank you so much!~~ :D :D :D

**Momoko Suzuki:** Thank you so much!~~ :D :D Lol, well Shishido is a cool character XDD Yosh, Ryoma's next XDD Thank you!~ ;D

**jenshim1518:** I will try my best ;) Thank you!~~

**Princesstheripperislove:** Ahaha, thank you so much!~ ;D I will try my best to update as much and as soon as possible! :D I'm glad that you really enjoyed this ^^ Thank you!~~ :D :D

**Solar Powered Pandas: **Thank you so much! :D :D Really? o.o Thank you! ;D

**Jem Juliette Jewels Jade:** Sure will! ;D Thank you!~ :)


End file.
